dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Coisa de Madeira (Wooden Thing)
Para obter detalhes sobre a '''Porta de Maxwell', por favor, veja aqui.'' Sandbox= |-| Aventura= |-| Shipwrecked= |-| Hamlet= A Coisa de madeira, (vulgarmente conhecida como Teleportato quando concluída) é um objeto especial. É guardada por um Clockwork Rook, 2 Clockwork Knights e 2 Clockwork Bishops e alguass Flores do Mal. Uma vez combinado com todas as outras Coisas, em qualquer ordem, ele pode então ser ativado, permitindo que o jogador viage para outro mundo. Os componentes vão aparecer em diferentes partes do mapa, às vezes em extremos opostos completos. Quando ativado, mãos demoníacas vão surgir do solo, e agarrar o jogador, arrastando o personagem para dentro da terra. O jogador pode levar o seu inventário atual do Modo Sandbox, incluindo mochilas. No entanto, quando se joga no Modo Aventura os jogadores podem ter apenas 4 itens. Eye Bone e Divining Rod não podem passar pelo Teleportato, e se forem coletados no Modo Sandbox, vão se transformar em Cinzas. Em ambos os modos o jogador mantém as manufaturas já desbloqueadas, bem como a capacidade de colocar estruturas. O jogador vai ganhar Experiência (Experience) com base nos dias sobrevividos, podendo desbloquear novas personagens. Ele também será capaz de mudar para um personagem diferente para o outro mundo, exceto dentro do Modo aventura. WX-78 mantém suas atualizações quando se desloca entre mundos. Shipwrecked Na DLC Shipwrecked, a Coisa de madeira tem uma aparência diferente e é chamada de Coisa Plataforma de Madeira. Pode ser encontrada em uma pequena praia com duas palmeiras e uma única Concha do Mar (Seashell). Esta ilha é cercada por recifes de corais e é protegida por 3 Cavaleiros de Barco Flutuador (Floaty Boaty Knigths). Ela funciona da mesma maneira, permitindo que os jogadores construam o Teleportato usando Coisas equivalentes em Shipwrecked, Coisa de Batata de Madeira (Wooden Potato Thing), Coisa de Grama (Grassy Thing), Coisa de Parafuso (Screw Thing) e Coisa de Anel (Ring Thing). O Teleportato concluído irá transportar o jogador para outro mundo do Shipwrecked. Bugs * Se o jogador corre para a direita depois de clicar em "Vamos" e fugir da coisa de madeira, a animação vai continuar enquanto o jogador estiver se movendo para a frente, e quando "você escapou" aparece, ainda vai mostrar a tela movendo-se em a direção à sombra do personagem até que finalmente atinja uma parede ou o mar. * Ataques de mobs na ativação de uma coisa de madeira vai tocar o som de dano recebido, mas o jogador não receberá nenhum dano. * Trazer um item específico de personagem através do portal vai gerar um item extra. * Debug spawning no Teleportato_Checkmate fará com que seu jogo reinicie, mesmo que os efeitos sonoros ainda toquem. Trivialidades * A Coisa de Madeira aparece no centro de um Bioma Xadrez. * Antes da atualização The End is Nigh, os jogadores podiam trazer todos os seus itens do Modo Sobrevivência e quatro itens do modo Aventura, exceto o Eye Bone pois ele se transformava em Cinzas de Eye Bone. * Os jogadores podem pré-construir estruturas (elaborando o item com os materiais necessários, mas sem construí-lo) e "trazê"-los através de uma coisa de madeira concluída. Isso permitirá que o jogador crie uma nova base muito mais rápido. * Os jogadores podem usar mochilas para transportar mais itens para o novo mundo. * As runas na coisa de madeira soletram "makswell" em Futhark Elder. Galeria Completed Wooden Thing.png|Coisa de Madeira completada. Activated Wooden Thing.png|Coisa de Madeira ativada. Don't starve Adventure Wooden Thing.PNG|Coisa de Madeira no Modo Aventura. Wooden Thing in game.png|A Coisa de Madeira em seu habitat natural, um Bioma Xadrez guardado. Wooden Thing Storing.png|Armazenando item para levá-los para o novo mundo. Journey forwards prompt from Activated Wooden Thing.png|Aviso "Jornada adiante?" da Coisa de Madeira ativada no Modo Sandbox. Wooden Thing Laugh.png|A Coisa de Madeira rindo após levar o personagem para o próximo mundo. Progress!.jpg|Pôster Progress! apresentando a "engenhoca do mal" que o jogador deve construir para escapar. Wooden Thing_ingame.png|Woodie com a Coisa de Madeira em Shipwrecked.